


Lost Letters

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a letter he was never meant to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lost Letters  
> Character: Sam  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Sam finds a letter he was never meant to get.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was A letter never sent.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam gets to be in charge for a week when Gene has to have his appendix out. The oldest open armed robbery is just three months old but he knows that Gene has the file on his desk. When Sam goes to look for it he finds an envelope addressed to him.

After reading it he is shocked, it’s dated for about six weeks ago, obviously Gene changed his mind. Sam looks on the desk again and sees a letter for the Super. He takes both letters home with him. Nobody need ever know that Gene was thinking of resigning.


End file.
